


I Just Want You To Be Sure That I'm Yours

by firetruckyeah



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Cute boys in love, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, How Do I Tag, M/M, Making Love, Smut, True Love, i'm not too sure about this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25162807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firetruckyeah/pseuds/firetruckyeah
Summary: But today they, they have a day off and they finally reunited after months of Skype dates andtext, two things which almost never coincide. It’s like the universe telling Luca and Alex to haveat it. Alex was never one to ignore signs.or NSFW Luca and Alex making love. And that's all.
Relationships: Luca Marini/Alex Marquez
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	I Just Want You To Be Sure That I'm Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Hope this doesn't suck too much, even if i'm not quite sure this qualify as "making love" but i tried my best. Forgive me for any grammar mistake, i finished it last night and i was falling asleep on my computer, having said that if you happen to like it kudos and comments give me life! 😉

It’s been too long since they did this, slow and real with a burn that was almost unbearable. During race and test days there was hardly ever the time or space to do it how they wanted to. Sex was restricted to handjobs in bathrooms or blowjobs in their motorhomes, where Luca would get on his knees and open up for Alex’s cock, practically begging for it. And who was Alex to deny him?

But today they, they have a day off and they finally reunited after months of Skype dates and text, two things which almost never coincide. It’s like the universe telling Luca and Alex to have at it. Alex was never one to ignore signs. They tell Marc and Valentino who roll their eyes and mutter something about teenager’s libido but decide to have a day out on the town nonetheless. Alex is grateful, but can’t help to smile at their hypocrisy. There’s no doubt in his mind that they’re going to be fucking like rabbits tonight.

Sex with Luca was rather excellent. Luca was beautiful in bed, all sweetness and loving touches and whispered words of affection, his fingers making slow trails over Alex's skin until he'd be begging for more. They find themselves in Luca’s motorhome, cuddled together on the bed watching some Netflix’s show Alex can’t remember the name of, but Alex doesn't mind. Can’t mind, because Luca looks so beautiful when he’s asleep, at peace. Alex nibble Luca’s neck with his lips, leaving little kisses there, a movement that makes the younger boy moan. “Fuck, Lex, feels so good.” Alex smiles as Luca’s moans only get louder and louder, each one going straight to Alex’s dick, until his cock is pressed uncomfortably against the zipper.

Luca immediately notices and he stretches his arm and skims a hand over the bulge in Alex’s pants, making Alex’s fingers stutter on his leg, a hiss leaking out of the older’s mouth.

Alex’s hot breath disperses across the tanned expanse of Luca’s skin. The younger trembles with anticipation at the hint of his lover's tongue gliding across his neck.

“Alex,” Luca says, warning him and begging him with equal tone and Alex smirks, savouring the sweet scent of his lover. Luca skims his hand over Alex’s bulge now, dragging his entire palm down and over Alex’s clothed dick, creating delicious friction that has Alex pushing his hips up into the touch. Finally, Alex can’t take it anymore, licking into Luca’s mouth in an almost desperate way. They break away with a pop and Luca laughs a little, tilts his head to give Alex access to his neck again. Alex happily obliges, working his way down Luca’s neck, sucking bruises into the skin marking him so everyone knows just who the younger belongs to, the only sounds coming from them being moans and groans as Alex kisses and sucks and licks his way down the other boy’s torso. It was intoxicating, drowning himself in Luca, feeling him, wanting him, loving him.

“Mi amor,” Alex muttered, pressing one last kiss just above the waistband of Luca’s jeans. Before Luca, Alex never treasured the personal and intimate experience of making love. He never knew how unique it could be and he never knew who to trust, who loved him and who used him to get close to Marc, living in the shadow of a prodigy could do that to a person. But with Luca it felt like an experience rather than sex, they didn’t just make love, they were love. “Please, Lex, please please please, need you so bad, fuck, please,” Luca is babbling by the time Alex has a hand around his cock and is slowly working him open with the other one. “Lex,” Luca whined in impatience, cocking an eyebrow downward in a, still intense, love-filled gaze.

“Since you asked so nicely, Lu. Alright, hold on.” Alex twists his fingers deeper and Luca moans long and low, moving to meet the thrust of Alex’s fingers.

He continues talking, adds another finger to the three already stretching Luca open, because he doesn’t want the other to hurt when he is inside him, tonight more than ever.

“I love you,” he repeats, curling his fingers up to search for his lover’s prostate. Luca laughs, or at least tries to, before Alex finds what he has been looking for, fingertips calloused from days riding bikes finding the small bundle of nerves deep inside him. The laughter turns into another moan, as sweet as the others were, and Alex wants to remember how Luca looks forever, his lips swollen from kissing and parted.

Alex can’t help but lean forward and capture his the younger’s lips with his own in a kiss, his fingers are still deep inside of Luca and the other’s hips are stuttering in their rhythm, every breath turned into a moan and Alex understands, because by now, he knows every of the ways the other speaks with. He pulls his fingers out and reaches out for the lube, sparks of pleasure travelling up his spine when he slicks himself up. Once more, he leans in and kisses Luca, their lips fitting together perfectly.

Luca pulls him down for another kiss before letting Alex move back between his legs, putting them near his hips. Luca rolls his hips, and Alex takes the hint, pushes into his boyfriend with practiced ease. No matter how often they do this, it always takes Alex’s breath away like it did that first night, Luca tight and hot around him, spreading his legs farther apart to let Alex slide deeper inside him. For a moment, they stay like this, both breathing heavily and Luca’s eyes slip shut as he adjusts to the feeling. Luca smiles again and wraps his arms around Alex’s neck, pulling him down and giving him permission to move, “Lex,” he lets out in a broken voice. Alex obliges, without hesitation in slow and shallow thrusts. It makes them both moan because it feels good and it feels right, especially when his Luca tangles a hand in his hair, hips meeting Alex’s next thrust. “Love you,” Luca adds and nuzzles his neck, the bites and kisses Alex’s skin to hold back a moan and make Alex moan instead.

“I love you Lex.” He can see it in front of him when he shifts to stare into Luca’s beautiful eyes, pleasure slowly clouding his mind as the new angle makes it possible to slide deeper inside of the other. And it’s the right angle, too, because Luca arches off the mattress and into Alex moaning his name. “I love you too Luca, so much,” Alex says smiling as he peppers kisses all over Luca’s face. “I want to be yours to love, forever Lex,” he can tell that Luca is close by the way his words are stretched and almost moans. He speeds up his thrusts because he wants, he needs them to come together. Luca gasps, moans, breathes against his shoulder and Alex likes how the other says love, all soft and sweet and as if the idea alone was something sacred.

“And you have me, my heart and my soul Luca, forever,” Alex replies and reaches out to take Luca’s hand, intertwining their fingers and holding on as he thrusts into him once more, watches the other fall apart underneath him slowly.

Luca moans his name and Alex understands, brings their lips together again, his hips never stilling as his other hand wraps itself around Luca’s cock, gives two, three sloppy strokes until he is coming, clenching around the Spaniard and pushing him over the edge as well, spilling his release deep inside his lover.  
They stay like this for a few more moments, close and safe and still fused together, listening to each other’s heartbeat until Alex finally finds the strength to pull out of Luca, roll over so he is lying as close to the other as possible, one hand on the younger’s hip, the other hand’s fingers still laced together with Luca’s. When Alex looks up he finds Luca smiling softly at him, his fingers tighten around Luca’s until it should hurt but doesn’t, since nothing which shortens the distance between them could ever hurt. And he pulls Luca even closer, until every inch of skin which could be touching is and kisses him, only a brush of lips against lips. “I wanna be your everything and more,” Alex whispers without pulling away and Luca smiles against his lips in reply.

**Author's Note:**

> come and say hi on [Tumblr](https://dybain.tumblr.com) 😊


End file.
